He is my Sin
by BlackChaosBunnie91
Summary: Roxas is an Orphan from the Streets and steal for his Life. Axel, a famous businessman, in Trouble. How can these work together? Rated for later Lemoness


It was in the Slums of Twilight Town.

A young Boy searched in the Rubbish for something to eat, but he found nothing.

His Stomache made strange noises and he put his Hand about it, to made the Sound away.

He give up after ten Minutes of searching.

Slowly with wobbling Feets he walked out of the Alley.

Blue Eyes look up into a not so blue Sky.

It had begun to rain, but the Streetkid didn´t noticed, because he was always cold.

He clean his Hands on his old Pants and walk to the Park, maybe there he could find a bit Food for today. Or some Person how had pity with him.

But the Kid had no Lucky everyone ignore him an walked passed by him, a few had a bit of pity in there cold Eyes but no one cared about him.

The old dirty Clothes of the Streetkid soaked with Water an he start to shiver.

When not Hunger kill him the Cold will do it.

He close his Eyes for Sleep, but then, something warm wrapped around him and he was lifted from the hard Grond.

„Don´t you think it will be cold out there?" someone asked.

The Kid don´t know what to say.

„Mute aren´t we, huh? Well, I take you to a Dry place first than we look futher." the Stranger said and carried the Kid away from the Cold.

The Kid don´t know why but snuggeld closer to his Savior and fall asleep fast of the warm and the soft Feeling comfort him.

But how was the Stranger?

Six Hours ago~

In the higher Distcrit of Twilight Town, a lazy redhead Businessman wake up and rubbed the back of his Head.

„Noon, already?" he yawn and stretched his Armes.

It was like everyday when the famous Businessman, Axel Flynn, woke up totally oversleep.

He looked around. Gladly he don´t took any Chick from a Bar at Home.

Axel step out of the Bed, only dressed in his Boxers.

He walked to his Bath, to take his Daily Routine: Showering.

After fifteen Minutes he finished and get dressed into a black Suit.

Only he had his tie in his Hand it ring on the Frontdoor.

Slowly he walked up and open the heavy Door.

He looked to the spyhole and sighed.

„What?" he asked.

For Axel stands a Man two Heads shorter then Axel and had slate-hair. One long Bang cover his right Eye. He wear a Suite, too. But the Suite of the smaller one was a light grey.

„Sir, you have a Meeting at nine with the Newspapers, then on 12 a.m a Meeting with the Direction, then you..." the slate Male start and walked into the House.

„Morning, Zexion. Come in." he said sarcastically and yawn again.

The smaller glared above his Shoulder.

„Sir. As your Secretary, it is one of my Task to wake you early up and told you what was your Schedule on." he smaller said an look back to his Tablet in his Hands.

Axel sighed and closed the Door.

„I know but couldn´t do you do this a bit...you know a bit friendly?" the Redhaird look at his Secretary.

Zexion look at his Boss with a bored Expression.

„No." he said and sat down on the Couch in the Livingroom.

Axel rolled his Eyes to get his Jacket.

„Man, your so stiff and cold. You should go out more, Zexy." he sighed an shake his Head.

Zexion rised an delicated Eyebrown and glared at the Redhead.

„Don´t call me that, Sir. And i don´t like to go out, in case of you I done my Job with out Mistake." the slate-haired Man said and put the Tablet away.

„Ouch, we are a bit bitchy today. C´mon life a little." Axel grinned but Zexion passed him and walked to Car.

„The cold Shoulder, that´s old fashioned." Axel chuckeld but followed his Secretary.

In Silence the drove to the Businesstowers in the Center of Twilight Town.

In the Office Zexion explain how many Meeting are on an that the supervisory Board have a Meeting with Axel.

He don´t clearly listing. The only Thing he do was starring out of the Big Window of his Office.

Down on the Streets, the People were busy. To get on there Meeting on Time or change the Office.

But something catch his Eyes.

In the near of the Supermarket were a Bunch of Kids begging, but getting ignored by the most of the People.

„AXEL! Are you even listing?" Zexion snarled since he noticed that his Boss don´t reacted to one of his Questions.

„What?" was the simple Answer.

Zexion pinched the Brigde of his Nose and count to ten.

„I´m asking you, if it okay to put the Appointment with the Supervisor on 10 a.m?" he try not to hissed.

Axel sighed and looked his watch. His was in an Hour.

„It can´t be helped, right." Axel lean into his big Chair.

Zexion shake his Head.

„Well done, prepare everything for the Meeting." Axel ordered.

Zexion bowed and walked out of the Room. Then Axel turn back to the Window an noticed that the Kids were gone.

But then his Eyes look to the Market and his Stomach start rumbling.

He don´t Breakfast in the Morning.

The Redhaired sighed and stood up.

As he passed the Desk fro Zexion, the Slated-haired Male talked with someone.

So he tip toe out of the Room to the Elevators.

It´s only took him ten Minutes to the Market.

Axel sit down on a Bench near his Office an start eating.

He didn´t noticed, that behind him hide someone.

Cautiously a pale Hand reached out and was only inches away from the Wallet of Axel.

„If I was you, I wouldn´t do this."Axel said and look with a bored look on the Thief.

The Kid flinched and tried to get away, but Axel was faster an hold the Streetkid on his Wrist.

The Kid hissed on the strong Grip.

„So, you wanna steal my Wallet, how cute." he said with an amused Grin. The Kid try everthing to get out of the Grip.

„Would you stop struggling, jeez." he said and start searching something.

The Eyes of the Kid widend. He was afraid, that the Redhaird Stranger would call the Cops.

„Here you go." Axel said and give something to the Streetkid.

He stop struggling and look at Axel in disbelief.

Axel held a wrapped Sandwich to the Kid.

„Take it, hey it´s not poisned or something." he joked. The Kid take it suspicious.

Axel eying the Kid with interest.

The Kid was maybe 15 or 16. He wore old ripped Clothes and you can only guess the Colour of his Hair, because it was dirty and a mess. The kid was skinny but seem to had a bit of Muscles.

„Are going to eat it or only started on it."

That caught the Attention from the Kid an for the first Time he looked up.

A Breath catch in Axel´s Throat.

The Kid had the adorable, cerulean Eyes he ever saw.

„Say are you a Girl?" was the stupid Question. He only catch a Glare from the Kid.

„So your a Boy. What is your Name?" he asked next, but befor he get an Answer, the Kid look into the emerald Eyes from Axel but then he strom away.

„Hey wait." Axel shoot after him and reah out a Arm, but then he saw that he had only 10 Minutes left befor the Supervisior came.

„Shit!"he turn to his Heels and ran back to his Office.

He got back in top Speed.

„Where you have been? The Supervisor wait for you." Zexion whisperd an pointed to the Office door of his Boss.

„Oh great, that can only means that it´s Saix." Axel sighed an fix his Hair.

As he open the Door he saw the blue-haired Man stand by his Desk an checked a few Files.

„Nice to see you Saix." Axel said casually, but the other Man seemd not to noticed him.

Axel walked to his Chair, but befor he could sit down the Man start.

„Your Late."

„You were only to early." the replied.

Saix doesn´t look up from the Documents.

„Instead of you I have more Work to do." he gave back with an icy Voice.

Axel snorted. He liked Saix, befor he back the Watchdog of Xemnas.

„So why don´t have a Sat and told me why you here?" Axel said and crossed his Armes over his Chest.

Finally the Blue-haired look up and set in one of the Vistitorschairs and folded his Legs.

„You don´t easy to fool, then let´s start. Xemnas is a bit impatient." Saix explain and Axel wrinkle his Eyebrowns.

„In which Point? I do my work, don´t have any Affairs or something like that." he said an lean futher in his Chair.

„He know an he´s really be satisfied with that. You see, since the politician are after him, we have to present our Company with a white Vast." Saix sighed and closed his Eyes.

„So, the big Boss wished that I do what? A Donate or something like that?" Axel was amused.

„Exactly!" Saix exclaim.

„Yeah, as if I will do something like that." Axel snorted. Saix glared at the Red-haired Man.

„You will or I made you!" he snarled and yellow Eyes glare at Axel.

„Man, calm down. I will, I will." Axel said fast to calm the Man down.

„Good, call Xemnas when you did it." he finally said an stood up.

Befor Saix could leave the Office Axel shoot something after him.

„Send Xemnas my greetings, yeah." he said with an amused look.

„Hmpf!" then he shut the Door.

Axel throw himself in his Chair an sighed.

„Great just Great..." he mumbeld an close his Eyes.

He could hear as the Door to his Office open again, someone walked quietly in.

„What is it, Zexion?" he asked defeat.

„What want the upper Direction from you?" Zexion seem a bit nervous.

„The want me to made an Donate." he sighed and titled his Head a bit to look out of the Window, that´s alway clam him down. To look in the blue, peaceful Sky.

Zexion relaxed a bit.

„A Donate and for what a Schoolproject, an Orphanage or some kind of public building?" the shorter Male asked.

Axel straight up in Second and look at his Secretary with wide green Eyes.

„What did you say?" he seem serious.

Zexion blinked a bit suprised.

He never get Axel Attention so fast.

„Well I only counting a few Thing on, like Schoolproject, Orphanage...-" but the slated-haired Male was interrupt by his Boss.

„Bingo!" he stood and put his Jacket on.

He stormed out of his Office.

„Zexion, your a all Meeting and put them on tommorow. Thank you, Zexy!" he said an call the Elevator.

„I know that I´m a Genius. And don´t call me Zexy! Hey, were you going?" he growled.

„I have an Orphan to find." he only said befor the Doors of the Elevator closed.

„Jeez, since I worked here my Hair going grey then normal." he mumbled an scratch the back of his Head. Then he start with what told him.

After three Hours of driving around, he visited all Orphanage in the Town, he was suprised that it was so many.

He sunk into his Seat and sighed. Maybe he will never find the kid again. Then he noticed that it started to rain.

As they passed a Park near the Slums he noticed a Kid how sat on Ground, with ripped Clothes.

Could it be?!

„Hey, stop! STOP!" he shoot and the Driver stopp abruptly.

Axel walked out of the Car and ran over to the Kid.

As he was near enough he saw it was the Kid from the Morning. A Grin appeard at his Face. He took off his Jacket an wrapped it around the Kid and lift him up.

„Don´t you think it will be cold out there?" he asked.

But became no Response, the Kid only stared at Axel.

„Mute aren´t we, huh? Well, I take you to a Dry place first than we look futher." then he start walked back to the Car.

Axel´s Driver waited for his Master return.

„Sir, what the?" the Man start.

„He is my Guest." Axel said simply. Is Driver shut up an open the Door for his Master.

In the Moment Axel sit down and Door a closed, he noticed that the Kid snuggeld closer into his Chest. Fast asleep.

This Kid was really adorable.

„Jezz, what I´m doing here?" he mutter to himself.


End file.
